kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coolquiorra
Talk to me if you want, I'll respond if I can --Coolquiorra (talk) 04:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Rurouni Kenshin Wiki! First, let me thank you for your edits and your enthusiasm for improving the site. It's come a long way since I took it over, but it still has a long, long way to go, so any help is very much appreciated. While the goal of this site is to be as thorough and comprehensive as possible, let me start by saying that our procedures here will not be exactly like some wikia sites you may be used to. In keeping with Japanese style (for both an authentic feel and because this series has a staunchly Japanese setting) characters' names are to be listed with the family name first and the given name second (i.e. Himura Kenshin) and (with the sole exception of the word Rurouni, since its written that way in the title) all "ou" and "uu" clusters are to be replaced with ō and ū, respectively (and Ō if you need it capitalized). Each character page (if the relevant information is available) will consist of a section for "Appearance", "Personality", "Relationships", "Abilities", "History" and "Development & Reception", in that order; a "Trivia" section may be added at the end if there is information that doesn't fit into any previous section. If you intend to create pages for chapters and/or episodes, please note that a standard for chapters is already in place and merely needs to be followed and that pages for manga chapters are to be titled simply "Act 1" and episodes, "Episode 1" - their actual titles will be listed in the article and not on the page header. I noticed your interest in standardizing primary character images and, while I understand that sentiment, for this site, we will be focusing on whether the image properly represents the character (both in design and demeanor) rather than whether they all match perfectly. Of course, only canon images will be allowed, but - since all the images are based off Watsuki's art style - we have some leeway between manga art, OVA art, video game art and anime art. Color pictures are always preferred, but don't let yourself fall into the concept that anime pictures will always be most suitable, because often, they are not. Weapons will have their own individual pages, but specific attacks will be listed under the style or school to which they belong (i.e. an individual attack will only have its own page if it is the only known attack of its martial arts style or if that martial arts style is unnamed. As far as parts of the site that need work, we need to add character pages for several secondary characters from the manga and the non-canon episodes of the anime and a number of pages could use the addition of character infoboxes, the standard template for which can be found here: Template:Charabox. I'll be adding information when I have the opportunity, but will also be rewriting existing pages and amending spelling and grammar throughout the site. I have what some might consider a demanding style of writing and editing, so please don't take it personally if an edit you've made is altered or reverted. If you have any questions, suggestions or discussion points, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I like your name, by the way. ^^ CorbeauKarasu (talk) 06:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks for all the pointers. One question, on the pictures, you seem to use the kanzenban images often for profiles. Is this what you prefer if there is a kanzenban image for said character/group? --Coolquiorra (talk) 13:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) For the long volwels, I just copy and paste them to where I need them, which is why I put them on your talk page for your convenience, but I guess you've figured that out. As for the kanzenban images, I only use them where they seem like the most appropriate character image. A lot of the time, they serve as very good representations of the characters (Yahiko's anime images all depict him as very tanned and dressed in yellow while the color manga images never suggest his complexion is darker than usual and often show him wearing green), but in some cases, normal anime pictures or color manga images fit better (Kenshin's kanzenban image is pretty good, but some other pictures represent him better; Kaoru and Sojiro's pictures depict them in a far more angular capacity than they ever appeared elsewhere, so I opted for different images). CorbeauKarasu (talk) 18:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not inclined to change the background, but what do you mean? CorbeauKarasu (talk) 23:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I've notices that on a few pages. You use the "Visual" tag while editing, right? I usually use the "Source" tag, which lets me see more basic building blocks of each page. on pages where you see the boldness reversed, it's because the Infobox has been accidentally inserted inside the code that bolds the first few words of the article (ie, the character name). This breaks up the code and causes the article to begin bolding right after the name instead of ending the bolding after the name. And since there is no third bolding mark, the bolding continues for the rest of the article. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 17:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC)